Color Viridis
by Lillithe05
Summary: After Ron cheats on Hermione, she is finding herself with another man. With one man, the arch enemy who happens to be the father of her unborn baby. How will all turn out?
1. Introduction of life

It was the summer after Hogwarts. Last year, after the war, the famous golden trio attended 8th year to finish their studies. At the beginning of the summer, they finished Hogwarts. Of course, the brains of the golden trio, was the most exceptional student at Hogwarts, finishing with the highest grade. After her, it was the boy who sacrificed himself, Draco Malfoy. Due to tradition, the first girl and the first boy with the highest grades, were supposed to open the banquet destined to celebrate the finish of the school. So here we are, on the day of the banquet, one month later. The banquet was organized after one month because every student was supposed to come with a magical invitation, so the banquet was destined only for those who finished Hogwarts, and the invitation was enabled by the degree. So, it was usually one month for all the student to get the degree.

Hermione was nervous, and this was not because she was supposed to open the dance with Draco Malfoy, she couldn`t care less but she was nervous about her boyfriend, Ronald Weasley. Due to historical circumstances, the arch enemy of Ronald Weasley was Draco Malfoy. So, for him, the fact that his girl was supposed to dance with the enemy, he was beyond nervous. So, this is why Hermione was agitated, because her boyfriend was still depressed after the war, so this made him vulnerable to all acts of physical violence, and the opening dance was a trigger for our king.

While Hermione got an apartment of her own, Ron was still living at the burrow with his family. They were not prepared to live together, not yet at least. Hermione was in her room, getting ready for the banquet, and that was when the fireplace roared to life. Ginny arrived at her best friend ready for the party. Ginny saw the living room empty, so she just went upstairs to greet Hermione and help her get ready.

"Hello Hermione! What are you up to?"

"Hey Ginny, just finishing my make-up. Oh my god, you look gorgeous!" she said to Ginny, who was wearing a pink dress, mid tight. It was hugging her in all the right places.

"Now shh, let me see your dress!" she stated while she was searching through Hermione's closet.

"No! You will see it after I finish my make up!"

"Ok, let me help you!" and with a swish of her wand, Ginny finished Hermione's make-up just in time because she tried to get up from her seat and in this time, she was wearing the make-up Ginny thought would suit her best. Smokey eyes and everything simple, but perfect.

With a puff, Hermione just got to her feet and reached for the dress. It was a long dress, strapless and simple. It was the purest red Ginny has ever seen. It was simply speechless.

"Oh my God Hermione… Ron is so lucky to have you!"

"Don`t say that Ginny. I am not sure that this is a proper dress for the evening…" she said while blushing.

"Shut up! It`s the only dress for the evening! So, don`t you dare change it or I will Imperius you!"

Hermione laughed at her friend eagerness and visibly relaxed.

"Ok, I will wear it… but still I am not comfortable with it!"

"Hermione dear, you look like a princess so don`t worry about being comfortable!"

"I don`t know if I agree with you, or I am just tired to try anything else. So this one, it stays!" Hermione stated.

"Perfect!"

And while the girls started to descend to the living room, the fireplace came to life with two new guests. The escorts for the party.

In the living room stood Ron and Theodore Nott. Theo was Ginny`s boyfriend. She started with Harry after the war, but it was soon something like a routine, so friendly, they decided to break up. That is when Ginny started talking with Theo, they became close friends and soon, they became lovers. The hardest part for her relationship was to convince Ron to act civil around a slytherin. God damn house pride, he didn`t talk to her about 1 month, but finally, he decides that her happiness meant more. After he accepted that fact, Theo moved in with Ginny and he was also part of the burrow family. So that is why, those boys started to talk to each other and they became friends, you could say.

When the girls descended the staircase leading to the living room, they were walking hand in hand. At the first sight, the boys just stared at them because, they were beyond gorgeous.

"Oh, you look ah…-" Ron struggled to say something but he finished scratching his head

"Yes Ron, I know. Thank you!" Hermione said "You don`t look so bad yourself!"

"Thanks! And Ginny, you look wonderful too. I am glad to have a sister like-" but before he can finish the sentence, his sister was already snogging Theo. Hermione saw this awkwardness floating in the air so she just decided to save the day, once again.

"Theo! Ginny! You are making Ron speechless" Hermione stated "You can have a room for yourself at any time you like, even tough it doesn't bother me, I understand Ron in this situation."

They quickly stopped and Theodore Nott bowed gracefully at Hermione and kissed her hand.

"Ah, I`m sorry Granger, you look absolutely wonderful." Theodore said.

"Always a gentleman Nott."

With a wave of her hand, she gestured for them to hurry to the fireplace so they can floo to the banquet. After Hermione and Ron left to Hogwarts, Ginny said to Theo.

"Darling, when would you stop calling Hermione, Granger? I am getting tired of those last names"

"Sweetie, it`s just a habit from the royal Malfoy. I promise I will try to call her Hermione… even if it sounds strange…"

"Thank you!" Ginny said and gave him a peck on the lips. Together the flooed themselves to Hogwarts, the place where their lives began. The place where they learned that love, and courage was the key to success. The place where friendship was golden and where they found their inner spirit. Hogwarts, their school.


	2. Let the dance, begin

Ron and Hermione were the first to arrive from the four of them. They were amazed by the greatness of the castle. The banquet was held in the dining room. Everything was magically settled so the couples had room for the dance, and also for the food. After Theo and Ginny joined them, they started going to the great room to meet Harry.

Harry was now engaged. Since his break up with Ginny, he started the house unity project. So he became friendly with lots of people. He just wanted that the people know him, to respect him. Not to make him feel like a god due to his fate. So that is why he was now engaged to Pansy Parkinson. The famous slytherin girl. They started bumping into each other, talking briefly and one thing led to another and they were together. Another blow for Ron, but because Harry was his best friend, he got along pretty well with Pansy. She and Blaise were now part of the golden friends. At some lengths we could say that even Astoria was part of them, but due to some misfortunate events regarding one drunk Ron and a drunken Astoria, she was left behind. This part was omitted on Ron`s behavior because Hermione hasn`t got a clue. So, they just decided to leave her in the dark, since Ron manifested his deeply regrets.

The arrived in the great hall. Everything was perfect! The roof was again magical enhanced to imitate the night sky, and also the full moon. Everything was golden, not due to Griffindor but also because it was an elegant color. And the floor, was silver. The perfect combination of those two. They found their places and soon Harry joined them.

"Hello people!" Harry walked besides them at the table with Pansy on his arm.

Pansy was wearing a green dress and she looked magnificent.

"Hello!" Pansy saluted.

Hermione was the first to raise from the table to greet her friends with a proper hug.

"Hey Harry, I am so glad to see you!" Hermione said and turned to Pansy "You too, Pansy!"

"Ron, mate!" Harry said "How are you?"

"Hey mate, just living you know… banquet and stuff… when your girl is supposed to dance with somebody else. Nothing serious tough, just life. You?" Ron said, disappointed

Everybody was looking at him now…

"What? What did I say?"

"Ronald Weasley… you couldn`t even say how beautiful your companion is, here Hermione, and just as Harry arrives you start to cry yourself over the fact that she has to share a dance with Malfoy! How dare you be so ins-" but before she could finish her speech, Ginny looked where Ron started to look.

There she was, Astoria fucking Greengrass, in a silver and perfect dress with her perfect hair. Accompanied by none other than Draco Malfoy.

Hermione took a second to see where her boyfriend and best friend were looking and soon caught the pair eyes. And they were coming this way, in the most perfect synchronization. As soon as they approached the table, Malfoy was the first to speak directly to Ron. Ron was red with anger and Hermione was wondering what this was all about.

"Weasel!"

"Ferret!" Ron replied

"So, I see you are back to your Mudblood…."

"Stop calling her that, Ferret!" and by the time Harry got up and got his wand ready, Hermione did the same. But in no time because Draco`s fist met with Ron`s cheek.

"This is for snogging Astoria!" and with that, Draco just turned on his heels, grabbed his date and gotten to their table.

Hermione struggled to fight back tears… she had her suspicions but none of them were true? Right?

"What he meant with that Ron?" she just stared with her big eyes at Ronald Weasley who rubbed his check.

"Nothing dear, just a ferret with nothing to do" he replied

After 2 seconds of silence, Pansy bursted out.

"How can you say it`s nothing Ron?!"

Harry tried to calm her, putting his hand over her mouth but she forcefully escaped busting her hands on the table.

"How can you say it`s nothing I asked?"

At this point Ginny got up on her feet.

"Sorry brother, I agree with her…"

"What is going on? Ginny, Pansy? What do you mean?" Hermione asked

"What is going on, let me tell what is going on. I can`t stand here and watch how he lies to you Hermione! We knew, we know for a fact that he had slept with Astoria on the day of the finals at Hogwarts, and he just lies to you. You don`t deserve to be lied to!"

"What?" Hermione asked… at a loss for words she managed to maintain her dignity. "Ron, is this true?"

"Mione, it was just once-" he was interrupted now by Hermione herself

Hermione was fueled with anger, she just stared with her big brown eyes at Ron. And now she snapped.

"Ronald Weasley! How dare you!" and she started laughing manically. All of her friends were now by her side…

"Hermione, calm down." Harry said.

"How can I calm down Harry dear? How can I fucking calm down while you all knew that my boyfriend slept with the biggest whore of the century, you knew and I was the fooled one!" she was fuming

She knew she must calm herself down… she took deep breaths and calmed…

"Ok, Ronald Weasley! From this day forward, we are done! Go fuck Astoria or Daphne or whatever you do to be entertained!" she said

"Mione, I didn`t meant to… she was just irresistible!"

"You fucking morron!" Pansy stated while Hermione just left the table. She quickly ran to Hermione to talk to her and stop her. But she stopped already while McGonagall`s voice was loud and clear!

"Hello former Students! It was my great honor to have you all here at this banquet! I want to congratulate you for your degree. And now, without any other words, please welcome our head girl and the brightest boy to open the fun. Let the dance, begin!"

After this was said, the light from the spotlight was on Hermione, and on the other side of the ball, on Draco Malfoy!


	3. What hides in the dark

The light from the spotlight almost blinded Hermione. For just a second she forgot how her boyfriend cheated on her, with none other than Astoria Greengrass. Quickly, she regained composure and shot a very angry look at Ron, who looked very disappointed. He was a good guy, but Hermione knew he always had a thing for the ones with Veela blood, so this is why his attraction was to Astoria. But this doesn`t forgive his actions. She followed the spotlight to the middle of the ballroom. There, Draco Malfoy stood waiting for her. She was nervous because Ron would break down, but now her anger was fueled by the cheating factor. She walked towards Malfoy and when she reached him, he bowed to her and handed her his hand. She hesitantly took his hand, with a look of pure disgust on her face.

"Granger, let`s get this over with." Malfoy said while grabbing her waist, in line for the dance.

"Malfoy, you just couldn`t be more right!"

They started slow dancing, in order to start the banquet. Every pair of eyes was on them and they haven`t even looked into each other eyes. She saw faintly Harry with Pansy shooting her apologetic looks but she decided to ignore them. Just as the song was near the end, Malfoy let go of her waist, bowed to her like the gentleman he is and quickly turned the other way.

She expected more of his nasty comments, or at least looks. But it seems that he just didn`t said anything… not even the famous phrase with the famous key-word – mudblood-

After the dance was over, she was glad that the emotions didn`t overwhelmed her and quickly went to the drink table. She grabbed a glass of fire whiskey and quickly drowned it. The taste burned her throat but she was on the verge of tears and her friends were all watching her from a distance so she decided to take another shot of fire whiskey, just in case there were tears. After the second glass, Ginny and Pansy quickly got to her because it was suspicious for Hermione Granger to drink, not to mention to drink Fire Whiskey.

"Hermione! You alright there?" Ginny said "could you please stop drinking Fire Whiskey, you are literally scaring me…" she said while grabbing the glass from Hermione.

"Ginny, as a matter of fact, I am perfectly fine. Not to mention that my ex-boyfriend cheated on me and you knew and you haven`t said one bloody single thing! And now you both think that I drink too much. I just had two shots of Fire Whiskey, and he had a full one night stand with Astoria, how is this fair? For me at least?" Hermione was angry and sad and on the verge of tears.

Ginny hugged Hermione and quickly Pansy came to her and joined in the hug. The girls knew Hermione was strong, but they knew she cried easily, so that is why they were here with her.

"Ok, so if that`s the problem" pansy said while grabbing three large glasses of Fire Whiskey "I suggest we make a toast and get ourselves wasted. At least have fun on our banquet!"

They all agreed and rapidly drank the burning whiskey. Hermione was so tipsy that she couldn`t stand straight. She felt the need to go to the toilet, but fortunately for her, she just said Toilet out loud, the girls laughed and she was on her way.

Everything around her collapsed as soon as she got in a dark corner on her way to the toilet. She bumped into something warm, and fluffy…

"Oh yes, you are so soft to the touch!" she said while dragging her hands through his hair

"Granger, what the fuck are you doing?" Draco asked "get your hands off me!"

"Just shh, let me enjoy this!" and she pressed her lips to his.

Draco was shocked, and this was an understatement. He was a little drunk but he knew that Hermione was drunker. He responded to the kiss eagerly and soon he felt dragged in her skin.

Draco grabbed her waist while kissing her. She started moaning through the kisses and he just felt how hot the atmosphere got. He lifted her on the wall, and quickly started kissing her neck. He worked his way under her dress and quickly she was left with only underwear on. She left nail marks on his back and soon he was just in his trousers. She felt wet kisses on her skin, on the kisses just got lower and lower. He felt her breasts and soon he undressed himself and quickly thrust in her. He knew this was wrong, by all means, this was very wrong. But her skin and her eagerness just got him over the edge. He thrusted himself inside her hot body and after a few thrust, to his disappointment he finished. He managed to murmur a few spells to clean himself and also her, because Hermione Granger was in no state to do that.

Hermione got herself up and quickly got to her feet and ran all the way to the toilet. She locked the door and started throwing up. How could I do something like this! Fuck Malfoy? Why? She thought to herself! But her silent throwing in the toilet was soon disturbed by the Myrtle Ghost.

"Heeeey Hermioneee, what are you doing?" she giggled

"Leave me! Now!"

"Don`t say that Hermione, I saw you and Mr. Malfoy hot kisses aka Hot Body on the hallway" she said laughing "you will get out of that slim body of yours now just little Malfoy`s"

"Stop laughing Myrtle, or you will be dead for real this time!"

"How could I? you shagged Malfoy, you! Granger, with Malfoy!" she laughed while leaving the bathroom.

How on earth could I do that, and with that thought, she threw again.

After 5 full minutes, she was back to her normal self. She felt disgusted by her actions and just wanted to get home. She went back to the banquet and quickly said good bye to her friends. Hermione knew they didn`t resist to her leaving due to Ron`s actions. On her way out, she heard some moaning noises from a corner. Curiosity got the best of her and quickly followed the sounds. After a pillar, there stood Ron with Astoria in their greatest glory. Hermione was horrified…

"Ronald Weasley… not even an hour ago you were my boyfriend" she said while he grabbed his trousers back on…

"Hermione! Don`t you dare! I was nothing but a good boyfriend to you and you haven`t even slept with me!" Ron screamed but it was late enough because Hermione heard everything and Astoria too.

"Oh my God, you are a virgin?" Astoria laughed in her face

With a blush in her cheeks, also from previous actions, she just ran out of the castle, and quickly back home. She blurted in tears and that is how she slept.


	4. When the truth doesnt hurt

The morning quickly came. Hermione just tossed in bed. Still with wet marks on her cheeks. Crying didn`t helped her, she just felt lost. She didn`t knew how she managed to get so depressed. Even though her relationship with Ron was not long enough, she still cared about him a lot… even since they weren`t together like a couple. So the shock of his actions was enough for Hermione to know that she didn`t want him back. The last part of the night was hard on her, since it seems that Ron only ever wanted to sleep with her. She knew that she can`t resolve this problem by reading the solution in a book, so she just thought that time will heal her wounds. Tragically for her well-being, the fact that last night she lost her virginity, to none other than Draco Malfoy, was a blow on her self-esteem. She didn`t want it to happen like this, that is why she didn`t slept with Ron. Because she wanted something special, something she only read in books. But her thoughts of depression were quickly interrupted by a new visitor in the house. She got out of her bedroom in her pijamas to find Ginny and Theo in her living room, already sitting on the sofa! Not even a minute later, Pansy and Harry were there too.

"What on earth are you doing here at such an early hour?" she asked raising her eyebrows

That is when all four of them got to her and hugged her. She felt protected in that moment, she just knew that everything will turn out just fine in the end.

"Hermione, I know we didn`t grew up as friends" Pansy said "but I promise you know that I am on your side, also Harry is on your side. We will do anything to see you happy"

Ginny nodded followed by Theo and Hermione was more than grateful to have friends like this.

"Thank you guys!" Hermione said, almost crying "I can`t believe he done this to me… He even told Astoria I was a virgin." She said behind her tears.

"What did he do?" Ginny shouted

Everyone was looking now at Ginny who was on the verge of exploding her red hair.

"I will hex him to Oblivion! Mark my words guys, I don`t care if he is my brother! He can`t hurt my Bff like that! "she said while walking to the fireplace. But Theo acted quickly and dragged her by the waist back on the couch.

"Ginny! Thank you! But you don`t need to hex him or anything." Hermione said

"Of course I do Hermione, he hurt you!"

"No, he didn`t! Because it was not true. I am not a virgin just that he doesn`t know that." Hermione admitted because her heart was on the edge of breaking.

"What do you mean?" Harry said

"She meant she had sex Potter!" Theo added

"I know what that means Not! Stop sounding so superior!"

"Guys, why don`t we let Hermione tell us what happened?" Pansy said and they all looked expectantly at her.

"Well, I cannot get into details, I was fairly drunk! But last night I slept with someone… and I am not proud of it!"

"Oh my god! You slept with Draco!" Pansy said out loud

"Pansy!" Harry said "Stop making stupid assumptions!"

"Hermione, tell her she is making stupid assumptions!" Ginny added.

Hermione was blushing hard at that and she couldn`t say anything… That is when Theo barged in the conversation.

"You did slept with Draco. I saw him at some point last night, and he was having that freshly aura around him… I just assumed it was Astoria!"

"Exactly! He usually smiles after sex. That is why I assumed it was him." Pansy said trying to excuse herself.

"Guys…" Hermione tried to tell them but she just couldn't. She knew she would be judged based on her actions, and it was quite normal to happen this way. "it`s true…" she admitted shamefully.

"Oh my God!" Ginny gasped, putting her hand over her mouth. "This is my fault, I made you drink that Fire whiskey!" she started talking so fast that her words were barely eligible "I`m so so sorry dear!"

"It`s my fault too, but let`s face it… Draco is much better looking that Ron, so why so depressed?" Pansy added

"Also, Draco certainly wouldn`t tell that to anyone, he didn`t even told me, even though I talked to him last night and he is after all my best friend!" Theo added.

Hermione couldn`t admit out loud but they were right. There was no harm done, and even though she remember little from last night, she knew that sparkles were blooming between her and Draco… Malfoy she thought… not Draco!

"Guys, you don`t need to be sorry, it was my decision, and my action. And, I don`t regret it! I do regret it was the bloody ferret but at least I am even with Ron." She said

"Don`t worry Hermione, we won`t tell anyone about this… now, back to Ron… What do you want to do with him?" Harry asked

"I broke up with him… and will stay this way." Hermione responded quickly. It hurt to think that it was over with her childhood friend but she knew it was the right choice.

"Hermione, I need to get to work. Theo needs to be there too" harry pointed a finger to Theo. They were working together as aurors and they had a meeting soon. "Will you be ok with Ginny and Pansy here?"

Ginny was a chaser for the local quidditch team and Pansy was an event planner. Mostly planning events for Malfoy manor. They were one of the richest families in country. She didn`t had any appointment until the end of the week and because it was only Friday, she had at least 2 days off. Hermione, on the other hand worked at the Ministry, the SPEW grew and she was managing the action. She worked from home most of the days and rarely from her office. She knew she could just lay back, relax and work later because every project was done and updated early. So, she understood that the boys need to go to work, and even though she wanted to be alone, she also knew that Ginny and Pansy were great company.


	5. Daily Prophet

After the boys left, Hermione quickly made some coffee for the girls and stood at the table in the kitchen. After a while, Ginny broke the silence.

"So, what contraceptive measure did you use?"

From that sentence, she was slowly panicking. "I didn`t…."

"What?" Pansy stated. "Why?"

"Well, I was drunk remember? And a virgin above all… I didn`t think I needed one…"

"Oh my god! Ginny, do you know how to do the pregnancy test?" Pansy asked, visibly shaken.

"Relax Pansy, she couldn`t get pregnant so soon. And if she forgot, we can do a contraceptive measure now, even though is difficult." Ginny added.

"No, Ginny. You don`t understand!" Pansy added.

"What do you mean?" Hermione was close to a panic attack. How could she forget about such a simple thing as a contraceptive measure?

"Well, before we panic, maybe there is nothing to worry about but…."she trailed off and lost her focus but quickly regained it. "It is said, that the purest family in the magical world, aka Malfoy family is very fertile. So, when a combination of great magic happens, the chances are 100% percent the pregnancy will take over sooner, in maximum 12 hours. It`s like a prophecy, that when 2 of the most powerful wizards of the world, in order to maintain the great magic substance, the pregnancy will be instantly and also the duration will be smaller. But in history it wasn`t such a thing so maybe it`s just the statistical odds to be worried about." Pansy clarified.

"Ok!" Ginny said "Let`s make a test…"

Hermione was still under shock but silently nodded her head. She was certain that she couldn`t get pregnant, because it was early but what Pansy just said… it sounded like valid proof.

"Ok Ginny, please run a test… before I faint from emotions…"

Ginny started testing Hermione with quickly waves of her wand. After 5 minutes of trying she gasped in horror.

"Oh my god!" Ginny said.

Pansy quickly went to read the result… She was shocked. "Hermione…."

"Girls, what is it?" Hermione said with her voice trembling.

"You are pregnant… and it`s a boy… due to unknown circumstances it shows also the sex of the baby…" Ginny said.

"Oh my god! What should I do?"

"Hermione, there is always abortion available…." Pansy said unsure of the response she would get.

"NO! Never in my life will I do that… I am not prepared for this but I can`t do that..."she said, walking fanatically around the table.

"Hermione, calm down! Maybe it`s a false alarm. We will wait one more week and do the test again, there is no need to jump to conclusions now." Ginny tried to calm down the situation

"And, we don`t even know that this legend is even true…" added Pansy

"Pansy, Ginny, I cannot leave the baby, even if it`s real, I will have it!" Hermione admitted "but, Pansy, please give me some details about this legend… I don`t think I ever heard of it…"

"Ok, so, when we were little, our parents read bedtime stories to us. The point is that, as pureblooded families, we are expected to marry someone to gain wealth. So, from this fact it is said that the family is cursed from the beginning. They will have 100% pregnancies, only boys so this way they were supposed to start a family. This is a punishment from the gods because we marry for money at least that is what they said. So, since we were little, we know that we will have arranged marriages, but such a fact that a pregnancy will get visible so abruptly is not heard of it. My mother used to say that due to muggle born and pureblooded matches, this legend is just a legend and the facts are close to zero to gain something like this."

"Ok, but I am a muggle born. How could this be possible if he is a pureblood and I am not?" Hermione asked curious.

"I don`t know Hermione… I never heard of any of it before…. I know only that even muggle borns, are not in fact muggles. They have descendants from the pureblooded family but the magic blood comes in only some generations after… Maybe you came from such a family… There is no magic learned, only born with it." Pansy tried to explain…

"Hermione, that makes sense… and if that is true, there is a possibility for you to be pregnant…" Ginny quickly got into the conversation. "And if you are pregnant, from this moment forward I will be by your side with every decision you make! I promise" Ginny said while grabbing Hermione from her shoulders and giving her the most sincere hug.

"I will be here for you too. I promise!" Pansy added and joined the group hug.

"Thank you girls! I will need you, I am certain of it! Thank you and please, don`t say anything to anyone… I can`t face the world right now…"

"And about my brother… I will make sure he will not bother you anymore… he is still a jerk and he will be hexed into oblivion. Mark my words!"

"Ginny, don`t get defensive… after what he has done… although my heart broke into million pieces, I will try to forgive him… but I will not continue any relationship with him… It hurts… a lot... Why Astoria?" Hermione started crying now… her emotions were all over the place…

"Hermione, don`t you dare giving him another chance and don`t you dare cry for that bastard!" Pansy said.

"I can`t!" Hermione shouted and both girls were looking apologetically at her. "I don`t know what to do now…"

Hermione, overwhelmed, crossed her arms at her chest… she knew what she needed to do but she didn`t knew how to do it… One thing was certain, if there was a baby, she will try to be the best mother for him.

In exactly the same moment, an owl arrived dropping the daily prophet on her kitchen table. The title was visible to all of the three girls. "DRACO MALFOY AND ASTORIA GREENGRASS FINALLY ENGAGED" followed by a picture of the smiling couple. Hermione gasped in horror and she knew this was the moment to make a decision about her future.

**A/N: Hello there... If there are any mistakes, are my own and I will try to correct them as soon as possible. It`s my first Dramione story and if it`s good or bad or anything in between, just tell me:) I will try to update it daily... from Monday to Friday. Feel free to review, I know that will make me happy. Also, this story will have about 20 chapters, at least that is what I want now. See`ya :)**


	6. Everything will be fine

Hermione`s face fell off when she saw the headline of the daily prophet. She knew that her supposed baby will be raised without a father, she also knew that she didn`t want any kind of relationship with Malfoy, but it still hurt her. She grabbed the newspaper from the table and opened the article.

_Draco Malfoy and Astoria Greengrass are finally engaged. Our sources tell us that the most wanted bachelor of our country has finally found his match! They were school sweethearts and that is where the romance started. Due to unfortunate circumstances, their relationship was kept a secret during war times, but now, that they officially graduated Hogwarts, School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, they are ready to take the next step in life. We are waiting for more news of their engagement and also plus one news if they continue the Malfoy line. We all know the prophecy that states that only a great magical compatibility between the two of them will grant them the most wanted heir. But, as pureblooded families, they will sure fulfill the required prophecy. Stay tuned for more information-_

The newspaper was grabbed from her hand by Ginny and then Pansy. Both of them stared in shock at Hermione.

"Don`t look at me like that! Whatever that is, is their problem!" Hermione said

"Hermione, did you read the article?" Pansy stated "Did you see that they are engaged?"

"No, I just browsed through the pictures…" Hermione said rolling her eyes "Of course I read the article! But this doesn`t have any link with me. That`s not my business so it doesn`t bother me."

"How can it not bother you? You are having his baby!" Ginny shouted

"Because I don`t have his baby, it`s not sure yet! And I don`t want to think about Draco Malfoy as anything related to me!" Hermione said "That is all I have to say. Either leave this conversation now or I will silence you both!"

"Ok, as you wish. But we will have this conversation again! I promise you!" Pansy said while throwing the newspaper in the garbage can.

"Ok girls, for now, we wait! Hermione… dinner tonight?" Ginny said

"Ok, works with me…. Pansy?"

"I`m in!"

"So, we will meet at my place, my current disposition doesn`t make me want to travel anywhere… also I would like to avoid Ron as much as possible…."

"Hermione, you can`t avoid him forever… you know he will want to get back together…" Ginny stated

"But, if you want to avoid him forever, I can surely do something to him…" Pansy chuckled "also, top secret and stuff"

"No, let him be. If he is happy this way, I am certain karma will hit back!"

"Ok Hermione, I will be going at the burrow… if you need anything, contact me!

"Also me!" Pansy added.

"Thank you girls!"

They shared a quick hug and everyone was already on their way. Hermione just lost herself on her sofa, contemplating how her life changed so drastically in about 24 hours. She put one hand on her flat stomach and whispered "I will not leave you, you will be part of my life, with or without a father! I promise you."

The day has passed like that, she knew she needed energy for anything to come. She tried to find more information about the supposed prophecy but it seems that the library was not a friend to her and the information was not content in any book. She just kept going to her job and living her life like nothing changed for her. Also, everything changed and she started to feel a love growing inside her like she never felt before. She knew she wanted a family and the main thought in her head was that she will get her wish.

Next week, after some normal days in Hermione life, Ginny and Pansy were back to her flat. They were supposed to go and do some shopping for an incoming ball which will be held in two weeks. And also, today was the day that Ginny will make a test again to see if the pregnancy is still visible. If the answer is yes, she will have to make an appointment and see a doctor, because she will need medical assistance in this. She also wasn`t sure if she will get to the ball, but she hoped to... It all depended on the result she will find today. Just close after 10 in the morning, Ginny and Pansy were in her living room. Not even a hello was exchanged while Ginny quickly got her wand and started with different slow movements to detect the pregnancy. The result was visible after only 5 minutes…

"Hermione, you are pregnant… and it`s evolving rapidly…" Ginny said while Pansy quickly grabbed Hermione forearm. "Don`t worry. We promised to stick with you and we will always be by your side!"

"Thank you girls… I kind of expected that…" Hermione said with tears in her eyes

"Don`t cry Hermione!" Pansy said while wiping some tears from her face.

"I am not sad… I am happy. Those are happy tears! I swear…" between cries she wiped her tears and found a breath to explain "Ever since I obliviated my parents, even though I managed to regain their memories, I always wanted a family of my own. So maybe this is what I want and I will have a family now. With this little guy… I am happy! I promise!"

The girls quickly shared a hug and Pansy broke the silence…

"So, now we will have to break this to our friends… because you can`t hide a pregnancy Hermione"

"I know, but let`s take it one at a time… First of all, I should make a doctor appointment and we will see from there…" she clarified.

After the doctor appointment, she was certain about the result. The doctor also was familiar with this kind of situations and they signed a contract for no information to be leaked out. He knew about the prophecy much more and when a normal pregnancy is taking about 9 months, hers will take a maximum of 7 months due to the magical strength the bonding has. So, this is why she had maximum 7 month to break the news to everyone she knew… She will have a baby boy, a little baby boy. Hermione felt beyond happy and nothing could ever take this from her.


	7. Love at first sight

About two weeks later, the morning sickness started… She woke up one morning and rushed quickly to the loo. She managed to vomit everything that got in her stomach… she couldn`t keep anything inside. But this was something she expected, what she didn`t expected was the towel to fly simply to her hand after she was finished. She felt the magic inside her growing but she never considered to go to such a strength. Of course, the ball was not a place for her but she stayed home with a book in her hand and talking to her unborn baby. She couldn`t wait to be a mother… she was a little stressed about how the others will react, but she was sure this was here family. She will have to go to work for a few months and then she will be in maternity leave. So, she just hoped that everything will fall into place.

The information about her pregnancy was not well taken. Of course every friend of hers will be by her side, they all stated that. But Ron was not someone who she wanted to tell. So she just told the Weasley family without Ron. Her parents, on the other hand, were beyond happy. And everyone else for that matter. After 4 months of pregnancy, Ron finally knew the news. He didn`t take it well but she was not affected by his reaction. As Ginny told her, he broke some dishes from the burrow but since they were not together, she just wanted for everything to be over. Ron was quickly changing his ways with girls, and some gossip said that he even got involved with Astoria although she was engaged to Malfoy. Hermione broke every contact with Ron because, even though time has passed, she was still pissed at him.

Everything came and went as it came. Her favorite holiday was spent with her family and friends, also, she managed to find the burrow in the Christmas day. That day was the day she reconciled with Ron, for just a friendly matter at least. She was very suspicious about him, during the holidays he was present everywhere his family was, but this holiday he seemed to disappear somewhere and when everyone asked for him, he magically reappeared. She tried not to put his thought in that because it was not her problem anymore. Her love was growing fast inside her and soon, she will give birth to a little baby. She didn`t had a name for him, although Pansy desperately suggested to name the boy Scorpius. Maybe she will settle with that name, because Hermione admitted to herself that she like it no matter what.

It was 29th of January. The Labor Day.

Hermione knew that this day will eventually come. She was beyond prepared but she didn`t knew how hard it was to be single when this will happen. On a normal morning routine, during her shower, her water broke. She quickly managed to toss her coin to announce the emergency to Ginny and Pansy, she didn`t knew what she would have done without them. Both girls were at her side in no minutes and they knew what they had to do. She found herself in the hospital and after that, everything was blank.

Hermione woke up in the evening with a great head ache. Everything was turning around here and she just couldn`t place herself there… Suddenly she remembered, about her pregnancy and the girls and everything. She panicked in the hospital room because no one was there… her panic was cut short because a doctor quickly emerged from the door followed by her best friends. She was so thankful to them because they stand by her side even though she will have Malfoy`s heir. The first moment the doctor handed her the baby boy, she just fell in love with him at first sight. The boy was so little and fragile in her arms that she feared that she would break him. He had little blonde hair and the famous grey eyes… He had nothing from her, he was just like his father… Hermione thought. She knew that there was the moment her life has begun, and she loved him already with all her being.

"Scorpius… I love you!" she whispered to him and he quickly cried…

"Hermione, he is breathtaking, I will love to babysit him!" Ginny said with tears in her eyes…

"And also, I am emotive too!" Pansy added "You have there a little baby boy from my childhood friend, and he doesn`t even know about him… he is just like him, just so you know! Will you plan to tell him? He may find out sooner or later…" Pansy stated and Hermione knew she was right but she will take no such risks.

"No, I just hope he will not interfere in his life… and when Scorpius will ask about his father, I will tell him that his father gave me a gift, and the gift was him. That`s all."

She cradled the little boy in her arms and she just couldn`t be more happy!

Meanwhile, life got on for her… The years passed quickly and Scorpius was day by day more Malfoy than Granger… But everything seemed fine…

Ron hit rock bottom, he just didn`t seemed like himself anymore. He disappeared for weeks and suddenly return like nothing has ever happened. Hermione was back to her routine but only with the greatest spark in her life.

Scorpius was near 4 years old when his life and his mother's life took a turn. Pansy got married with Harry and Ginny was expecting his first child with Theo. Life was better for what it seemed but at one dinner at Theo`s manor, everything turned to ashes. Ginny and Theo were having dinner with Pansy and Harry when suddenly the fireplace roared to life. Draco Malfoy proudly stepped in their living room requiring all the attention.

"Hello Potter, Nott!"

"Draco! What are you doing here?" Pansy asked while looking at Ginny

"Did you know I had a son?" he icily asked

"Malfoy! Get out!" Harry quickly intervened.

"No! I will not! Did you or did you not knew?" He asked angrily

"It`s none of your business Malfoy, go fuck Astoria or whatever you do that makes you happy!" Nott said

"Well, I cannot do that, can I? Since everyone is expecting an heir from my side and it seems Astoria just couldn`t get pregnant even though everything is ok… and today I had a quick revelation about a required prophecy for me to have an heir… and it seems everyone knows something I don't! Even the weasel is fucking around with my wife and somehow it seems that he got her pregnant… although, I may add, due to my family line and the fact that I am the head of the house, I am quickly announced by any heir that is born under Malfoy name… but who knew that my father already knew he had a nephew… and you too. So, start talking or you leave me no choice but to find it myself and he will face my wrath!"


	8. A little bit of drama

"Don`t you dare!" Ginny was red furious now "Don`t you dare lay a hand on Hermione and Scorpius because I promise you that I will personally hex you into Oblivion you Ferret!"

Harry and Theo were now holding Ginny tightly and Pansy just panicked and talked something only she understood.

"What do you mean, Hermione?" Draco asked… more furious than ever "Oh Merlin! I can`t believe it! She is the mother of my heir? Granger is the fucking mother of my heir? And here I thought that my life couldn`t get any worse!" Draco said while grabbing a fist of his hair…

Life wasn`t kind to Draco. He couldn`t manage to produce an heir with Astoria. Astoria got pregnant with Ron and now he found out he had a son…. And all because his father showed a little bit of humanity and finally told him the truth and the prophecy. He just found out how he could only get pregnant one witch, in all his life… and he will have only one boy with only the most compatible witch ever but they didn`t know that his heir was from Granger… He had a fucking drunk one night stand in a hallway, not a love summer with her but still, after four years of trying with Astoria, he just couldn`t do it because he done it with Mudblood Granger. And here is where his thoughts were interrupted because Granger was a mudblood and he, a pureblood… how come they were so compatible? He will get to the bottom of this, for sure.

"Draco, don`t make harsh decisions… Mate… take a seat and let`s talk about this!" Nott said.

Pansy grabbed Draco by his forearm and tried to keep him calm.

"Draco, let`s talk about this… how did you found out? About the prophecy I mean…"

"Pansy, let go of me, now! Don`t test me!"

"Get out of my house right now!" Ginny was beyond furious! "After you barged in, accused my brother for sleeping and impregnated your whore of a wife and you still call Hermione a mudblood. Get the fuck out right now!" Ginny was rarely so angry, but she was now red just as her hair…

"Mate, you should go… Please… We will talk first thing in the morning." Theo said, trying to calm down the spirits.

In that moment, Draco turned on his heels, broke a vase and vanished…

Everyone in the Manor was at least shocked. Theo quickly got to Ginny side, because pregnancy didn`t cooperated well with pregnancies, but she was fine. Harry was the one to break the silence this time….

"Guys, it seems that we have 2 problems now."

"Ok, I get it. But why two?" Pansy said while grabbing her husband arm.

"Well, first of all, Malfoy knows about Scorpius and we need to protect him, also to protect Hermione. Even though he will not hurt Scorpius because he is his son, that doesn`t mean he will not hurt Hermione…" Potter was soon interrupted by Theo, defending his mate.

"Harry, mate, I think you shouldn`t worry about Draco, he will not hurt the mother of his child. Even he knew the bond between a mother and her child."

"If we suppose that is true, maybe he will not hurt her. But I am not willing to take my chances. So I will talk to her because she deserves to know the truth… But we have yet, another problem… Ron…"

"I can`t believe he got Astoria pregnant! How could he do that! He is a Weasley, does he have no pride? Wait until my mother hears about his actions, he will definitely kill him!" Ginny said.

"Ginny, if Ron got Astoria pregnant, it was his decision. Let`s not judge him so harsh." Harry tried to defend his friend also "I think we need to hear his point of view first, to see how we can help him…. Because she is a Malfoy from marriage, and things will only get worse."

"Harry, Pansy… Maybe we need to talk to Malfoy first… To try to understand this prophecy to see how we stand. And I suggest, after that, to talk with Ron. Our first priority should be Hermione and Scorpius… They are at stake if any information about his paternity gets out. And also, Draco is a little frustrated and depressed… we should at least try to talk to him." Theo, always the smart one…

"I agree with Theo!" Pansy said.

"Me too… even if it`s hurting me to do so…" Ginny added

So, if they all agreed, Harry just joined them… because they were a majority. First thing in the morning was to meet with Draco to see how he stands in this. It will be an interesting morning for all of them.

Meanwhile, Draco apparated to one place he thought he will never see himself. He apparated just outside of Hermione`s flat. He was just stalking her now and he knew that it was not moral but he just wanted to take a look at the mother of her child… and her son... Scorpius. He smiled a little at that name because it was a Black trait, but his smile quickly vanished because he just couldn`t afford to be happy. What he will do with Astoria and his son… he just didn`t know yet. He saw a glimpse of blonde hair running around the windows, and quickly a bushy haired woman got into view… he was in the dark, so they couldn`t see him... he just wanted to take a quick look. When the bushy haired woman took the little child in her arms attempting to close the window he was watching them, his heart and breath stopped for a second… The boy, his boy, Scorpius was a wonder to see... With his curly blonde hair and pointed figures. He knew that without any doubt, he was his son. For just a second, they shared a look, and for Draco that was all it took to make himself feel something he hasn`t felt in a long time… A pain in his chest, but a nice pain… maybe it was love or at least that is what he thought.


	9. BFZ

_Hello everyone! I am truly sorry about the updating schedule, i was so late with this chapter all due to the covid, i just couldn`t find inspiration... I hope you all are healthy. Stay home and protect yourselves. _

_Regards, _

_Lilithe05_

Morning quickly came and Malfoy was summoned to shell cottage by Harry. He knew something would happen soon but Harry just wanted to make sure to take some damage control, in case Hermione found something. The team was already there when Malfoy arrived.

"Hello, Malfoy!"

"Potter, you called for me?"

"Yes… please, take a seat and let`s talk about this."

After 5 minutes of explaining, Malfoy was fuming with anger. He just found out that Hermione had several other relationships in the meantime and he just couldn`t grab the fact the he might feel a little jealous. Not jealous of her relationship, but definitely jealous because someone else got to see his little heir grow up.

"… so Malfoy, that is it… I think maybe you need to keep your distance from Hermione… at least let her have a real chance at happiness. I am not used to this but please, do not search for her… at least for a few more years..." Ginny said and that is all that got to Malfoys ear.

"Weaslette, why do you think I would leave her alone when she has my baby? Are you really that stupid?" Draco said while grabbing the table furiously. "You think I should stay by and just watch from distance how someone else get to be the baby's father?"

"If it`s any consolation, she is dating Blaise now so still a slytherin influence inside" Pansy added but quickly she got punched from under the table from Harry, she guessed "Ops, I just can`t keep my mouth shut! Sorry! I am sorry I said that! Fuck!"

"What did you just said?" Draco got up, pushing the chair down from the intensity. "Blaise fucking Zabini is dating Hermione?"

"Mate… I am surprised you know her name….I just thought you call her Granger or the M-word" Nott added smirking.

And in that moment, Draco Malfoy was fueled by anger… he didn`t knew he shouldn`t go there, but in his mind it was all he wanted. To go and take Scorpius with him. Because, he was his and he deserved Scorpius. He apparated home from Shell Cottage and his mind was running wild with different scenarios.

At shell cottage, hell was loose. Pansy screamed, Ginny cried and so on… It took them 5 minutes to realize that they wanted to make Malfoy to understand and they made things worse.

"Ok, I should go talk to Hermione." Harry said, as a matter of fact;

"I will join you!" Ginny was quick even though her pregnancy was making her tired.

"Ok, I should go home too… Ginny I will wait for you there!" Theo quickly kissed his wife and apparated back to their home. Pansy did the same and just stood at the table waiting for Harry to return with some news…

Meanwhile, at Malfoy Manor…

Draco was furious, his bran was a mess and he just thought how his life turned upside down, in just a few days. Narcissa joined her boy in his study, she just knew about Scorpius… but it was an internal debate between her and Lucius… They wanted a heir, and Astoria, let`s say she was just what everyone wanted but they also knew deep down that she didn`t made Draco happy. She assumed she was having an affair but from today`s daily prophet, she was just proved right. Her mother instincts got the best of her, and if anything, they would accept a muggleborn in their home, for her son sake.

"Draco darling, it`s almost noon and you keep drinking firewhiskey. I assume you need some help?" she got closer to his armchair and gently rubbed his hair while facing him. "Let`s talk for a bit darling, give your mother some hope…"

He just stared blankly through her, he didn`t wanted to talk to her but the anger got his dark side.

"What am I supposed to say Mother?" he stood up from the arm chair and got himself another glass of fireshikey;

"Anything darling, everything that is burdening your soul." She tried to plead with him, she knew that if he wanted to talk, he should do it on his own terms

"Mother, " he started, but he just couldn`t get his sense together. He took a deep breath and a quick sip from the glass while sitting again on the armchair "Mother, uhmmm" with fresh tears in his eyes he just avoided her gaze… Narcissa saw this and quickly got to his side, grabbing him in a sweet embrace of protection and love, like a mother would definitely do.

"Everything can be solved darling. Look at me! " she said while putting a hand on his cheek, erasing the mark of the fresh tears "darling, you know you can talk to me."

"Mother, she is pregnant with another…." He just started to say

"I know darling, we will take care of the divorce! We don`t need her and we don`t care that pureblooded families don`t divorce. I just want to see you happy!"

"But mother… I can`t be happy! Don`t you get it?"

"What do you mean Draco? I hope your depression from the war is finally over and you don`t get your mind around that evil event from our lives."

"Mother… I already have an heir… I can`t, I feel like vomiting now…."

"I know dear…. I know…"

"And she is together with Zabini… he just gets to play father for my baby…"

"Zabini? As in Blaise Zabini?"

"Blaise fucking Zabini, yes Mother" he said distasteful;

"I will say only one thing darling, and let that thing get to your stubborn head. Malfoys always gets what they want! And you have my support, and also your fathers…"

Malfoy, due to his depressive state just figured out something… his mother knew… that is why she offered support… with his last force he managed to say calmly "wait, did you knew?"

"What darling?"

"Did you knew about Granger and I having a son?"

"Oh darling, don`t upset me. Of course I knew. The prophecy told me… and also our tapestry got him. But let me explain myself… When a Malfoy heir is born, he only appears on the tapestry when he knows of his origin… and I just found out about a year ago, while you were married and happy, and I couldn`t keep you from your happiness… I just thought maybe you aren`t cursed and you could find your way through the prophecy with Astoria…" Narcissa said trying to explain her actions "also, your father and I will offer you all our support in claiming the child, if you want. We want to forget about prejudice and we both want what is best for you… in our own twisted ways… We love you Draco!"

"Can I see the tapestry?"

"Of course darling, throw away that firewshikey and come with me"

They went to the drawing room and quickly in a secluded space through a secret door. There it was laid on the wall the whole family and after Narcissa Black and Lucius Malfoy, there stood his name… and combined with his name was Hermione Granger with two lines colliding and stating Scorpius Granger. That was the first moment of happiness since it all fallen out of place… he loved how the name was Scorpius… obviously, there was some respect there even though he lost important milestones in his sons life, he wanted in that moment to make his son happy.

"Son, whatever you want, you can always get it! If I may, Malfoy always got the best… and I must admit, the magic in this child can be something powerful because you both are very magical beings"

Draco only wanted one thing, after his divorce he will get custody of his heir, even if that meant dragging Hermione along with him. Malfoys always got what they wanted, so he will not give up until he will reach that state of happiness.


	10. Heir Law

It took Draco almost 24 hours to get everything in order. First thing this morning, he will demand to meet his son. That was his conclusion… those 24 hours were spent in his study room with every bottle available to him, so the output was a little simple.

He took about 30 minutes to prepare his appearance. He got his best dress robes from his wardrobe and spent about 15 minutes to make his hair. He wanted to look good. No, not for Granger but for little Scorpius of course. He quickly got to the front door but his name was called.

"Master, do you need anything for your errand?" Mipsy quickly said. She just popped near her master.

"Mipsy, I don`t need anything for the moment. But please tell my mother that I am out of the house for a little business."

He got outside the Manor and apparated in front of Grangers flat. He composed himself and drew heavy breaths. This was it… this was the moment!

After some serious knocking on her door, Blaise just opened the door.

"Zabini!" Malfoy greeted

"Malfoy! What on earth are you doing here?" Blaise was shocked to say the least and he was whispering furiously.

"Zabini, I don`t care that you are shagging Granger" This thought itself made his blood boil "I just want to see Scorpius!" and he tried to force his way into the flat.

"Malfoy! Don`t you dare!" Blaise blocked the door so Draco can`t get in.

"Zabini, if you don`t open this fucking door I will blow it up! And let`s see where that goes!"

In about a few seconds a little head appeared between Blaise's legs. For a moment, Draco was speechless. The little creature was Scorpius, he was a little boy, with curly blonde hair and deep grey eyes. He just lost himself in his eyes.

"Scorpius, go get mommy and after go play with your figurines." Blaise said softly to the little boy.

"But Blaise, who is this?" he just watched Draco with maybe the same wonder in his eyes

"Just go dear, we can play after if you want."

"Yey!" the little boy quickly ran inside "Mommy! Come to the door so Blaise can play with me! Mommy!" he screamed.

"In a minute little duck!" Hermione shouted herself "what is it Blaise?"

She got to the door and was speechless.

"What do you want Malfoy?!" suddenly her soft voice was an irritated one.

"Granger! So nice to see you again!" Draco said sarcastically.

"What do you want Malfoy? I must repeat myself?" she was red with anger, Draco thought that that color suited her and made his famous smirk. "Blaise, please go and stay with Scorpius…"

With that, Blaise let go of the door "Ok dear" he leaned in to kiss her cheek and whispered in her ear "be careful"

Draco felt something inside his chest tighten, again. Fuck the sensation. He quickly dismissed it and said "Fuck off Zabini!"

"Malfoy! A pleasure to see you again, as always!"

There were some seconds of silence until Granger just wanted to say something but she just couldn`t… she just opened her mouth and closed it again.

"Malfoy, I will say this again and the last time. What do you want?"

"Granger, Granger… I just want to see my son."

"How do you know he is yours? He is not!"

"He is, trust me on that one! I know for a fact that he is mine. After all, he has my eyes!"

Granger knew the truth, she expected it. But she just wanted more time to herself and her beautiful son. She knew that he shared his father eyes, and hair, and smile and every inch of his personality. But she loved him so much.

"Even so, you may be his biological father, but he is mine and you have no right to see him. That being said, good bye Malfoy!"

She started to close the door in front of him but he quickly blocked it and grabbed her wrist.

"Don`t you dare close the door on me and don`t you fucking dare Granger to stop me from seeing my son!"

"I am his mother, you don`t have any right to him! Go away!" she tried to let herself free from Malfoys grab but it was useless.

"As a matter of fact I have every possible right to him. Don`t underestimate me Granger!"

They were fuming with anger. His grey eyes were narrowed on her brown ones.

"I will not let you see him!" she simply stated

"Well, that`s not for you to decide. He is my heir Granger! Due to the actual laws, I have every right to him. Don`t make me fight for custody rights!"

"Do whatever you want Malfoy, but you will not see him!"

"I will darling, even if it`s the last thing I will do. I am amazed you don`t know the pureblooded heir law… maybe you need a refresh on your memory?"

"He is not a pureblood!" she quickly said

"Mhm, he is. He most certain is. Let me tell you a secret. If a pureblood has a child with someone, it doesn`t matter the blood status as soon as the biological result is visible on the Family tree. And let me tell you another thing, when he is first experimenting accidental magic, that is the moment he appears on the family tree, and Scorpius is a Malfoy! You need a picture as a proof?" he stated mockingly and let go of her wrist.

"You can`t get him from me Malfoy! Through my dead body!"

"That can be settled darling. Scorpius is mine, and I will get him!"

"Go fuck yourself Malfoy!"

"You know what I said is true, I will return for him Granger, mark my words! That boy is mine as he is yours. Consider yourself warned!"

With that, he just left. Leaving Hermione lost in thoughts. She closed the door and started crying. She knew the law very well. She knew that she will have to share the rights to her son, and that was in the most beneficial way. She will fight for him, with everything she got. After she closed the door, Blaise was quickly at her side and hugging her petite form.

"Love, what did he said?"

"He wants…." She started crying louder "he wants my son! Blaise I don`t know what to do!"

"Shhh, calm yourself or Scorpius will hear you! We will find something, he will not get him. I promise!"

"Mommy, why are you crying?" Scorpius was near her "Mommy don`t cry." He just cupped her face with both his little hands. She looked at him and she was haunted again by those grey eyes, but in this case, the color was full of love instead of anger. She grabbed Scorpius in her arms and pecked his cheek.

"Mommy, who was the man at the door? He had blonde hair, just like mine!" he said while grabbing one of his curls to show it to his mother.

"I know darling but he is an evil man, don`t worry!"

Blaise hugged the pair and he remember clearly when they started to take the highroad to his heart.

It was about 2 years ago when he bumped into Hermione in a bookstore. He didn`t saw her and from that moment he knew that she was one special witch. After his breakup with his French girlfriend, Hermione was considered a rebound but soon, she and her son found the way to his heart. He remembered when he found out that Scorpius was Malfoys child. Even though he had his suspicions, after all Draco was his friend and he knew Scorpius was his from the moment he laid eyes on the little boy. He felt the need to protect them, and that is how his adventure with Granger started.

He kissed her check and whispered to both of them.

"Don`t worry, we will fight this through!"


End file.
